Halfing History
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Lindsey's distrought history


**I have learned how to forge! I am a beginning Blacksmith now! And as such I felt it was time to tell Lindsey's history and what better place to start out than a FORGE where Lindsey makes her own weapons (as I to soon shall) :D**

(Third person POV)

Neal was looking all over the mansion for his wife. He finally wondered into the study and saw her aunt sitting by a fire with a cup of tea in one hand and a sad look on her face.

"Lady Isla," Neal said, drawing her attention.

"Neal? What can I do for you today?" she asked. He noticed the woman's eyes were teary and her face red.

"What's wrong?"

"Tis nothing, what did ye need me for, dear?" she asked.

"I was wondering where Lindsey was," he said.

"I believe she be in the forge," Isla said turning back to the fire. Neal started to say something inquiring to her well-being again but she thought quicker than her.

"I will be fine dear, but ye should see to your wife. She will be having a harder time than I today," she said. Again Neal opened his mouth to say something but instead followed Isla's advice.

000

(Lindsey's POV)

The sweat rolled down my face as I slammed the hammer down against the molten metal. I fought to get all the rage and anger out of my system. I hated this day. I shoved the metal back into the forge and stepped back waiting for it to get molten hot again so I could continue to shape it.

I heard his shoes on the cobblestone before he got to the middle room where I worked. The front room was a mix of an armory and a showroom of my work and the back room was a private design room.

"Lindsey?" he called.

"Back here," I grumbled. He stepped around the wall as I pulled the horseshoe from the fire and began pounding on it again, sparks flying haphazardly.

"Whoa," he yelped dodging a shower of sparks.

"Sorry," I growled continuing my hammering. He stepped up behind me and watched as the shoe took shape before I put the shoe back into the fire.

"What's going on?" he asked knowing my moods and placing a hand on my arm. I lowered my arm and sighed looking up at him. I saw the worry in his beautiful blue eyes and knew he was just trying to make me feel better. I shifted the shoe into the water letting the steam fill the air before setting the shoe aside.

I looked up at him and curled up into his chest, catching him off guard as I wasn't prone to acts of affection. I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"It's been twenty years…" I said as I felt his arms tighten around me. "Twenty years since I have seen either of my parents."

"Oh," he said pulling me close to comfort me. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Mmm," I nodded. He led me over to a nearby chair and I began my tale.

000

(Eighteen years earlier)

"Excellent my darling!" a deep booming voice echoed through the woods of Scotland. I dashed up into the strong arms twined with magic tattooed bands up and down his arms. My blond ponytail waved in the wind as he swirled young me.

"I did just like you told me too," I cried my icy eyes glinting brightly as I crawled from his arms onto his shoulder.

"And you did it so beautifully!" he said, "I am so proud. Come, my dear, your mother will probably be wondering where we are."

"Can I ride Astral?" I asked eyes twinkling.

"Your mother would be very upset," he warned.

"Astral won't let anything happen to me!" I begged.

"Very well," he sighed in defeat.

"YES!" I yelped jumping up in the air, my father catching me.

"Shall I call him for you?" he asked.

I took a deep breath, "ASTRAL!" I hollered making my father's ears pin against his skull. He smiled at her as the dragon landed near them. I jumped from my father's arms and clambered up onto Astral's back.

"Alright, Lindsey, now just take it slow," Father advised. I gave a fanged grin and dug my heels into Astral with a loud YA! With a mighty beat of his wings he was in the air.

"Child! Slow down!" he called. I just laughed and flew home, leaving my father to follow me.

000

After a solid tongue thrashing from Mother about letting me ride Astral home wide open we eat and I was sent to bed. Father tucked me tightly in my warm blankets in the loft of our cottage and kissed my forehead gently.

"Til the morn see your face, lass."

"Goodnight," I called to my parents drifting off to sleep.

000

It was late during the night that the raging explosions and roars woke me. I was suddenly scooped up in my mother's arms as she dashed outside into the forest where Astral awaited for me. She placed me on his back, climbing up behind me her familiar flitting beside her ear.

"Momma?" I remember calling groggily. "Where are we going? Where is Daddy?"

"Hush, Lindsey, your father is going to meet us or send word via Hound. We must escape as soon as possible," Mother said clutching me to her chest as I mentally urged Astral to fly. I did and he flew wherever Mother directed him. Over the ocean and as far as he could. The sun rose on us as the light blinded me coming over the ocean.

"Momma where are we?" I asked groggily.

"We are in America now, my child," her voice was heavy and even at that age I could tell she was upset.

"Momma, what's wrong?" I asked glancing up at her. There was a moment's pause.

"Your father didn't make it. My darling, he is no more. We are going to his sister's. She has a child about your age. Jessica. She will teach you your demon ways. Then I will teach you your druid skills." I started crying and my mother's arms surrounded me.

"Momma who is after us and why?" I sobbed into her arms. Astral gave a sympathetic croon.

"It is demons, my dear."

"B-but Daddy was a demon and I am a half-demon!" I cried.

"Yes but that is partially the problem. Holy ones see many half demons fall to their demonic side and slay them young. Mikokai don't fall though so you will be fine but still they fear. Demons just don't like the human in their bloodlines and despise halflings. That's why they killed your father. Why they are after you. Because of who and what you are," she said. It was then I realized how taboo my being alive was. That I wasn't supposed to ever exist but because father fell for mother I was born.

It was then I swore I would always be proud of who I was for my father who always had pride in me.

**Well here is chapter one. In the next chapter we meet little Jess and Lindsey learns some more demon magic… as well as loses her mother. :'( **


End file.
